Connected Kiss
by Gleca
Summary: Tegan has just left the Doctor and Turlough, Turlough kisses the Doctor, and the Doctor kisses back.  One shot, slash hurt


*AUTHORS NOTES* This is my first ever romance story, let alone my first ever romance story that happens to be between to men, and that those two men and the Doctor and Turlough, made my head sure spin, or is my head spinning because I'm the one that was writing the story... Yeah probably. But anyway, This is my first romance one shot slash story, but with Doctor Who! And If I'm going to be writing a romance one shot slash story with Doctor Who characters, why not write it with to of my favorite Doctor Who characters, the Doctor and Turlough. I hope you like it.

* * *

><p>The Doctor looked up as Turlough entered the console room. Turlough had been quieter then usual since Tegan had left. He missed Tegan to, she had traveled with him since his regeneration in to this body, not having her around anymore felt weird. It saddened him.<p>

"So where to next?" he asked Turlough

"Hmm? Oh, you pick, I don't really care." Turlough said as he looked away from the Doctor. He looked back when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I know that your sad that Tegan left, I'm sad to, she was one of my best friends, she had traveled with me longer then most of my other companions. I have lost some many friends, Turlough, losing them is hard, but it gets better, trust me. I'm always hear for you." the Doctor said, he went to turn away from Turlough, but at that moment Turlough pressed his lips against his.

The Doctor didn't know if he should feel flattered, lust, or disgusted. When the kiss was over the Doctors face felt hot, he was blushing a deep crimson red, he was speechless. This kiss between him and Turlough was the last thing he had been expecting, in fact, it hadn't even crossed his mind that it would happen.

"Doctor, I, uh…" the Doctor cut Turlough off, reconnecting their lips. Just for a brief second this time, before un-connecting them. The Doctor wasn't expecting him self to do that. Now his face felt like it was on fire, my entire face must be completely dark red, he thought.

"I, Uh, ummmm." the Doctor was cut off as Turlough pressed his lips against his.

Turlough backed the Doctor back against the wall of the console room, pressing his body against the Doctors. The Doctor parted his lips, letting Turlough into his mouth, he tilted his head, letting Turlough gain greater access into his mouth, as Turlough ran his hands through the doctors long blond hair.

The Doctor pressed into Turlough deepening their kiss.

Turlough un-connected there lips. He looked at the Doctor. The Doctors eyes were glazed over with lust, he was looking at Turlough, but at the same time not looking at anything. They were both breathing heavily now. What in gods name had compelled him to kiss the Doctor a second time, Turlough thought, the first time it had been an accident. The Doctor had just been so understanding, and the Doctor kissing him back was had been very unexpected as well. When they had un-connected there lips the second time the Doctor had looked so scared and embarrassed. He had taken advantage of the Doctors grieving for Tegan, and tried to make him self feel better.

"Doctor, wait, I, uh, um. Doctor I'm sorry." Turlough really didn't know what else to say to the Doctor

"Wa, what?" the doctor said. It took a second for the Doctors eyes focused on Turlough, as his eyes focused on him, his face started to turn a deep crimson red again. "Turlough I…" the Doctor started to say his voice shaky, but Turlough cut him off.

"Its okay, I, I uh, think we should take a few days to come to terms with Tegan being gone, have sometime to our self's." Turlough said looking deep into the Doctors beautiful blue eyes. The Doctors face some how reddened even more.

"Uh, um, okay, yeah, your right." the Doctors voice squeaked as he talked, his face reddening even more as he spoke. Turlough untangled him self from the Doctor, his hands had still been in the Doctors hair. He took a few steps back from the Doctor. The Doctor Took a deep breath as he stepped away form the wall. They both looked at each other, Turlough was starting to blush him self now. He started to walk away, but he stopped when he felt a hand on his arm. Turlough looked back at the Doctor, in to his deep set blue eyes, at that moment the Doctor kissed him.

The Doctor couldn't leave things this way with Turlough, he couldn't, when Turlough started to walk away the Doctor walked up to him and put a hand on his arm. The Doctor looked in to Turloughs eyes and kissed him.

They stayed that way for some time, the doctor un-connected there lips, they both looked at each other. Then the Doctor smiled.

"So, Turlough, where to next?" he asked, smiling

"I don't really know." Turlough said laughing "You pick this time." Turlough said as he kissed the Doctor again.

When they ended this kiss though, they both looked at each other and started to laugh.

* * *

><p>*AUTHORS NOTES* Well I hoped you liked it! This story was inspired by a kolosigma1 music video , Futuristic Lover (FiveTurlough),

E.T. Katy Perry .com/watch?v=VBNDs9MfSLA&feature=channel_video_title

So, big hand to kolosigma1, one of the best Doctor Who music video youtubesrs there is! Do not forget to comment, review, and or favorite if you want to.

Only 1 more day in till a new series of Doctor Who, Doctor Who series 6! I can't wait!


End file.
